Renesmee Smiles
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "A garotinha do papai pinta o mundo com sua varinha mágica, a criancinha do papai traz vida nova para minhas manhãs..."


**Shipper:** Beward  
**Genero: **Song-fic - Famliar  
**Autora:** Daddy's obsessive little girl  
**Disclaimer:** _Nada me pertence (infelizmente, queria tanto que o wolfpack me pertencesse :~), nada aconteceu e eu, definitivamente, não ganho mais do que reviews com isso._

**Obs:** song fic da musica _Molly Smiles,_ do Jesse Spencer. Link aqui : http: / / www .youtube .com /watch?v=9HZm4lvztVA. Alterei o nome na musica. :)

**-**

**RENESMEE SMILES**

**By: Daddy's obsessive little girl**

**-**

_A garotinha do papai  
__Pinta o mundo com sua varinha mágica  
__A criancinha do papai  
__Traz vida nova para minhas manhãs  
__Embora estejamos separados  
__Seus pensamentos me seguem_

Eu estava debruçado sobre o berço de Renesmee, observando-a dormir. Os cachinhos grossos e ruivos caídos no travesseiro, às feições de uma criança de um ano de idade. As bochechas coradas, e a maneira que ela dispôs as perninhas e bracinhos gorduchos sobre o colchão.

Era inevitável não rir quando olhava minha filha. Ela era única, especial. Ela era perfeita. E acima de tudo, ela era minha filha. Minha e de _Bella_.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse me sentir tão completo alguma vez na vida. Quando conheci Bella, não achei que poderia ser melhor. Não achei que existiria um amor tão grande. Um instinto de proteção maior ainda.

E então ela veio ao mundo. E ela me olhou com aqueles olhinhos cor de chocolate. Como eu poderia me zangar com aqueles olhos? Com aquele sorriso doce?

Eu estava morto. A mais de noventa anos que eu estava morto, e mesmo assim, todo dia pelas manhãs, assim que Renesmee acordava, era quase como ter meu coração batendo novamente. Ela encantava a todos com uma rapidez tão grande. Era como se ela pintasse a alegria por todos os lugares em que passava, e mesmo que eu estivesse longe, eu não conseguia ficar longe dos pensamentos dela.

Era uma maneira de me certificar que ela estava bem. Era uma maneira de continuar a me prender no _nosso_ mundo.

_Quando chego em casa  
__Renesmee sorri com o alvorecer  
__Renesmee sorri  
__E ela irradia um brilho por toda sua aura  
__Quando ela brinca, Renesmee Sorri  
__Em um dia de verão  
__Renesmee sorri  
__Um novo dia,  
__Renesmee sorri_

E quando chegamos da caçada, Renesmee esta acordada, com os olhinhos procurando por nós, através da parede de vidro da sala. E quando ela nos vê, ela sempre sorri. E eu vejo na sua mente todos os planos que ela faz para o dia, tudo que ela quer. E quem sempre é constante nesses pensamentos somos nós. Bella e eu.

Ela sorri a cada novo dia. Ela sorri sempre que o sol toca a nossas peles, fazendo-nos brilhar como diamantes. Ela sorri e ela bate palmas. E depois ela olha a sua própria pele, uma ruga se forma em sua testa e ela se pergunta, mentalmente, porque não pode brilhar como nós.

Além de sorrir, Renesmee também nos faz sorrir. Quando ela esta no jardim, brincando com as borboletas, correndo atrás delas. Procurando por libélulas enquanto o crepúsculo aparece no céu.

Por que ela sempre nos faz sorri. Especialmente quando a borboleta pousa em sua mão e ela me olha sorrindo, como quem dissesse "Olha papai, ela gosta de mim".

_A garotinha do papai  
__Coloca um lacinho no meu coração  
__A criancinha do papai  
__Da adeus à maré que vem pra me levar  
__Embora estejamos separados  
__Ela é parte de mim_

Renesmee se remexeu em seu berço, e de repente seus olhinhos tremularam. Pude ver que ela estava começando a acordar. Seus olhos abriram-se preguiçosos, e ela bocejou em seguida. Depois sua mão gorduchinha os esfregou, e então aquelas duas piscinas de chocolate me focaram. Sorri para ela, que soltou um gritinho fino e estendeu os bracinhos na minha direção, abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas.

Sorri para ela. Eu tinha certeza que havia acabado de colocar um laço em meu coração e entregue metade dele, a ela.

Estiquei os braços e a peguei no colo. Suas mãos avançaram rapidamente até o meu rosto, me mostrando tudo que havia sonhado. _Como se eu não visse tudo aquilo_.

Ela me mostrou as borboletas coloridas que voavam ao seu redor, enquanto ela estava no jardim de casa. As libélulas logo vieram se juntar, e havia flores. Flores muito coloridas. E havia o som da risada de Bella, indo de encontro a ela, pegando-a no colo e depois fazendo com que as duas girassem... E então eu aparecia, trazendo algo em minhas mãos. Quando eu chegava perto o suficiente das duas, abria as mãos e dali voava uma borboleta vermelha, com as asas parecendo corações. Então Renesmee me abraçava, e eu a abraçava e a Bella.

E Renesmee se sentia feliz, até acordar.

"Bom dia pra você também, carinho..." sussurrei para ela, tocando seu nariz de leve com o meu.

Ela soltou mais um gritinho fino e sorriu, tocando o nariz com sua mãozinha.

"Já acordou, carinho?" ouvi a voz de Bella chamando, e nós dois nos viramos para ela.

"Teve lindos sonhos..." eu comentei, e ela estendeu a mão para Bella, como quem dissesse para ela 'ouvi-la'.

"Que tal se você contar para a mamãe enquanto toma seu café-da-manhã?", Bella perguntou se aproximando de nós, e Renesmee se lançou para os seus braços. Elas começaram a se afastar "Acho que papai vai querer ir caçar com tio Emmett...", ela falou com Renesmee.

"Bella, não há necessidade...", eu ia começar a argumentar.

Então ela se virou para mim, com Nessie em seus braços e me encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Seus olhos, Edward.", ela sorriu quando cocei minha nuca, pensando no que falar.

"Mas...", tentei argumentar, o que era inútil.

O olha que Bella me lançou dizia nitidamente que eu iria.

Então ela se virou novamente e saiu devagar pela porta, com Nessie olhando por sobre os olhos. Ela acenou com sua mãozinha para mim e sorriu.

"Até logo, papai...", sua voz fininha e de riso ecoou no quarto, o que me fez sentir melhor em deixá-la, nem que fosse por apenas algumas horas.

_Quando os dias vão indo ruins  
__Nada está errado quando Renesmee sorri._

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Não me perguntem porque eu escrevi essa fic. Eu simplesmente ouvi a musica e achei muito perfeita, e como eu adoro a Nessie bebê (mais ainda depois de ler a maravilhosa "Canção de Ninar", da senhorita Gabriela) me deu uma vontade enorme de escrever sobre ela.

E ai saiu essa coisa ai, que eu nem sei se é digna de ser postada. Anyway, é minha primeira Beward (se é que pode ser chamada de Beward) e eu espero que gostem.

Deixem reiews, me elogiando, me xingando, me dando um oi. Mas deixem.

Faz bem ao ego da autora. ;D

xo . xo  
Bianca;


End file.
